


Beauty

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Brother Hannibal, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal loved her - he really did, Kid Fic, Kid Hannibal, Peace, flower crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of everything, a hazy moment of summer peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this ficlet by the-artist-slake!

He hums quietly as she prances around him, chasing a bug here, a falling leaf there, giggling happily through the grass. Her laughter is as sweet as the perfumed scent of spring that lingers in the air all the time now. In his fingers there’s a little fairy crown, woven from the tall grass and the brightly colored flowers. They seem like they've blossomed overnight, lovely in their many hues sprinkled through the grass...Though not half as beautiful as she is.

“Anniba.” She comes hurtling forward as he adds another color, deep blue like her eyes, a flush of pink for her cheeks. “Anniba.” Her small hands are on him now and he turns his face towards her as she crows in delight, fat fingers wrapping around his cheeks and she leans forward to press a kiss to his skin. He laughs at her and twines yellow in, golden petals to adorn her. She watches transfixed for a moment, his fingers hypnotizing her with their work, the little craft transforming into something more, something greater. _Art,_ he thinks proudly to himself, he’s made them beautiful and they will make her beautiful. It will only linger for a fleeting moment, this loveliness, he knows, before the blooms wither away, death robbing them of color, but he will make her another and another until there are no flowers left in the meadow.

Mine.” She says impatiently after a few moments more, her childish eyes on the crown, a glow of wonder to them, and with a smile he acquiesces, places it onto her head, her hands reaching up to touch it. “Yours.” He agrees. She’s frozen with the magic of it for a heartbeat, then with a laugh she is off again, whirling like a forest sprite from his books.

He watches, content.

(art by [the-artist-slake](http://the-artist-slake.tumblr.com/post/79998748353/hannibal-drawing-a-day-3-18-2014-picture-20))


End file.
